HUSH
by C.AlwaysLight.B
Summary: Entah bagaimana, CHANYEOL memberikan sejumlah uang yang banyak kepada bibi Baekhyun yang mau menikahkan BAEKHYUN dengan kakek tua. " Aku .. akan menikah denganmu sehingga semua hutangku lunas."- Baekhyun. "Hey mengapa kau memanggilku ahjusshi?" - Chanyeol. " Kerna aku mencintaimu?". ChanBaek/ Baekyeol / slight HunHan / KaiSoo/ Yaoi / Boy x Boy / Marriage Life / Chaptered.


**HUSH**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : THIS CHAPTER - T**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **Note : STORY INI SEDIKIT TERINSPIRASI DARI 'GOBLIN' & LAGU 'HUSH', TETAPI UNTUK KESELURUHAN CERITA ALURNYA AKAN BERBEDA**.

 _Through The Endless Daydream_

 _I saw You On The Way Back_

 _There I walked With You In My Arms_

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

 **PARK CHANYEOL , NEW ZEALAND - 2015**

 **CHANYEOL** , lelaki tinggi itu sedang mengikat tali dasinya di hadapan cermin. Sudah hampir 5 menit dia mencoba mengikatnya, tapi nihil dia masih saja gagal. Wajah tampannya ditekuk, oh dia sedikit emosi sekarang.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seseorang menghampirinya, dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantik itu yang membuatkan Chanyeol juga turut ikut tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat sosok itu mengikat tali dasinya. Mata bulatnya di pejam erat, sedangkan sosok itu, mengikat dengan lembut tali dasi yang melingkari kerah baju kemeja yang di pakai Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berumur 27 tahun tuan Park, masih mau aku yang memakaikan dasi untuk mu huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar sindiran yang tertuju kepadanya, tanpa niat untuk membalas sindiran itu dan matanya masih di pejam erat untuk menikmati perlakuan lembut dari sosok itu.

"Oke tuan Park yang terhormat, dasi mu sudah ku ikat rapi."

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yang saat ini sedang merapikan kemeja yang di pakainya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di kedua sisi pinggang ramping itu, membuatkan si empunya diri memandang tepat ke wajah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang, nanti kau terlambat ke kantor Chanyeol." alih alih melepaskan tangannya, Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, membuatkan sosok yang berada sudah berada di dalam rengkuhannya mendengus lucu.

"Hey sayang tidak baik cemberut seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengapit lembut hidung kecil sosok itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, membuatkan hidung kecil itu bertukar menjadi merah.

"Chanyeol~.."

Chanyeol tertawa lucu melihat wajah cemberut itu yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Cup.

Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kucupan di bibir tipis yang selalu menjadi candunya. Hanya menempel tidak lebih dari itu, dan Chanyeol tertawa lagi saat sosok yang di ciumnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ku hari ini."

"Kau mendapatkannya setiap pagi Chanyeol, dan kau selalu mencurinya dari ku."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu erat dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala sosok itu. Dan sosok itu juga membalas pelukan Chanyeol sehingga dia dapat menghidu aroma maskulin dari tubuh tinggi itu.

"5 hari lagi ulang tahun perkahwinan kita yang ke tiga kan?"

"Herm"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mengatakan itu kepada ku setiap hari Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Iya, dia mengatakannya setiap hari, setiap waktu, juga setiap detik, menurut Chanyeol itu masih tidak cukup untuk mengatakan betapa cintanya dia kepada sosok yang berada di dalam dakapannya sekarang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mencium pucuk kepala sosok itu, menghidu bau wangi yang menguar di rambut itu, rambut istrinya, yang sangat di cintai.

"Aku juga."

"Haha.. kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap dengan lembut orang yang di cintainya, yang sangat di kagumi dalam hidupnya.

"Walau seribu kali aku mengucapkannya, itu tidak bisa menunjukkan bahawa betapa aku mencintaimu sayang."

Dan setelah itu, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka melumat lembut bibir masing-masing. Tanpa nafsu, namun penuh dengan cinta yang hanya dapat di rasakan oleh mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika di rasakan, mereka mulai kekurangan oksigen. Tatapan memuja di berikan kepada istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, istriku, **Park Saebyul**."

Chanyeol sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Sesekali dia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca kertas yang mengandungi maklumat _project_ perusahaannya.

Di umurnya 27 tahun, Chanyeol sudah mengendalikan bisnis milik keluarganya yang berada di Korea juga di New Zealand. Untungnya, sepupunya Sehun, membantu untuk mengendalikan perusahaan di Korea dan Chanyeol mengambil alih bisnis di New Zealand.

Chanyeol tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di Korea kecuali sepupunya Sehun, juga Kakaknya Yura setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Oleh itu, dia memutuskan untuk berpindah ke New Zealand bersama istrinya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Bunyi ketukan pintu di ruangan kantornya tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kerja yang berada di tangannya. Tanpa melihat siapa, Chanyeol mempersilakannya masuk.

"Tuan Park, seperti yang anda arahkan, saya sudah menempah restaurant yang anda maukan untuk acara malam ini."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap laki-laki yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hormat, Sekretaris Lee, pembantu peribadinya.

"Bagus Sekretaris Lee. Terima kasih."

Mr. Lee tersenyum dan menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil bingkaian foto dari atas meja kerjanya, dia tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya melihat foto perkahwinan dirinya dan Saebyul. Hari ini hari ulang tahun perkahwinan mereka yang ke-3, dan menjadikan malam ini malam yang romantis buat mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol membereskan peralatan kerja yang berselerakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan Rolex di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"5:11, masih sempat."

Dan setelahnya dia bergegas untuk meninggalkan kantor dan menitipkan pesan kepada sekretaris Lee. Chanyeol sangat bahagia hari ini. Ya laki-laki mana yang tidak bahagia saat mahu menyambut hari ulang tahun perkahwinan bersama istri yang di cintai.

Bahkan, senyuman tidak henti-henti terukir di bibir pria tampan itu. Dia membayangkan mala mini akan menjadi malam romantis buat mereka. Mereka akan menari bersama di iringi dengan iringan music dansa klasik, bergelak tawa, dan mungkin akan berakhir panas di ranjang.

Chanyeol sudah merancanakan ini sejak sebulan lalu, tentu saja tanpa pengetahuan Saebyul. Dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk istri tercintanya, membayangkan wajah istrinya akan merona saat menerima kejutan darinya, sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di hadapan sebuah toko bunga, mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk membelikan istrinya jambangan bunga mawar sebagai permulaan malam romantis mereka.

" _Yes sir, can I help you?"_

Seorang gadis menyapanya lembut tatkala Chanyeol memasuki toko bunga tersebut yang Chanyeol dapat pastikan, dia merupakan pekerja di situ.

" _Yes, can you makes a flower bouquet for me?"_

" _Sure, which flower sir?"_

Mata Chanyeol meliar melihat bunga-bunga segar yang tersusun rapi, memikirkan bunga apa yang sesuai untuk di berikan kepada istrinya tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

" _Erm, the red roses with baby breath, and one more things, make sure they've 99 red roses, can you make it?"_

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, saat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol yang mahukan 99 kuntum bunga ros.

" _Sure, but why 99? if you don't mind to tell me."_

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

" _If you want to know 99 roses is means I Will Loving You of All the Rest My Life"_

" _Wow the person is must be very special to you."_

" _Of Course, she's my lovely wife."_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengucapkannya dengan membayangkannya istrinya.

 _99 kuntum bunga mawar – Aku akan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku._

Chanyeol menuju apartment mewah yang di tempati bersama istrinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sesekali dia tersenyum sambil mencium jambangan bunga mawar yang berada di tangannya.

"Pasti Saebyul akan menyukai bunga ini."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membayangkan wajah menggemaskan istrinya saat menerima bunga mawar pemberiannya. Wanita itu akan memekik keriangan dan memeluk dirinya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat membayangkan itu, dia jadi geli sendiri.

Laki-laki tinggi itu membuka perlahan pintu utama apartmentnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati suasana sepi yang menyambut kepulangannya. Tidak seperti kebiasaan.

"Sayang!"

Chanyeol coba memanggil isrtinya, tapi tiada jawaban yang di terima, membuatkan Chanyeol berpikir kemungkinan istrinya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan jambangan bunga mawar di atas kasur, setelah membuka jasnya, Chanyeol turut merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Melihat langit-langit putih kamarnya dan manik obsidiannya tanpa sengaja menangkap lembaran kertas yang di letakkan di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Laki-laki bermarga Park itu duduk di samping ranjang sambil membaca surat itu dengan teliti. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia shock setelah membaca surat itu. Dengan cekatan dia langsung memeriksa lemari pakaian.

Kosong.

Yang tinggal hanya pakaian miliknya. Dia coba menghubungi ponsel istrinya, berkali-kali dengan harapan istrinya akan menjawab panggilan telfonnya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi dia kecewa. Ponsel istrinya tidak aktif.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tidak bergeming. Beberapa menit kemudian dia tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Haha.. mungkin ini hanya sebuah candaan."

Chanyeol kembali menelfon istrinya, masih sama, tiada jawaban yang di terima dan setelah itu iPhone miliknya hancur tak terbentuk gara-gara Chanyeol membalingnya ke dinding.

"AARGGGHHHH!"

Chanyeol menjerit frustasi. Tidak peduli jika suara baritone nya akan kedengaran sampai ke rumah tetangganya. Chanyeol tidak lagi peduli.

Dia menjambak rambutnya kasar. Air matanya setetes demi setetes mengalir membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol terisak. Dia tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi tepat di ulang tahun perkahwinannya. Chanyeol menangis dan terus menangis, meratapi kisah cintanya.

 ** _Kesayanganku, Park Chanyeol,_**

 ** _Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Tiga tahun usia pernikahan kita, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi aku tidak mampu untuk membohongimu lagi. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu, aku bernikah denganmu hanya untuk menunaikan permintaan ibumu. Aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan tidak, dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Aku sering merasa bersalah dengan kenyataan kau mencintai ku. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu, tetapi aku tidak bisa, kerna hatiku mencintai orang lain, seseorang yang aku cintai sebelum kita bernikah. Aku tidak mau terus menyakiti mu,_** **_dan mengambil kesempatan di atas semua rasa cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Pengacara ku akan menghantarkan surat permohonan cerai kepada mu. Aku harap kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang layak untuk kau cintai. Sekali lagi, Maaf._**

 ** _-Kwak Saebyul-_**

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN , SEOUL -2015**

 **BAEKHYUN** , menangis. Dia memegang dua jambangan bunga mawar putih di tangannya. Di sisinya, Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Baekhyun lembut. Sesekali dia juga turut menyeka air matanya. Dia harus kuat, dia tidak mau menangis setidaknya bukan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Eomma… Appa.."

Kyungsoo mengelus lagi pundak Baekhyun, bahkan lelaki bermata bulat itu telah merangkul sahabat yang telah di anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Kyung, eomma.. appa.. dia meninggalkan ku."

Airmata nya mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Dia terlalu sedih. Baekhyun masih berada di sekolah saat menerima berita bahawa kedua ibu dan ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Baru tadi pagi, ibu dan ayahnya memberikan senyuman manis serta ciuman buat Baekhyun sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan tiba-tiba dia kehilangan orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

"Bersabarlah Baek, mereka pasti akan sedih melihat kau seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memberi kata-kata semangat buat sahabatnya. Baekhyun yang ia kenal bukan seperti ini. Baekhyun yang ia kenal merupakan sosok yang berusia 15 tahun, seorang yang ceria dan sangat tabah. Bahkan Kyungsoo belum pernah sekalipun melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Namun, Kyungsoo mengerti. Kehilangan ayah dan ibu membuatkan Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang sangat rapuh. Di keluarga Byun, cuma ada Baekhyun, ayah dan ibunya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun berseorangan dalam dunia ini.

"Baek kau harus ikhlas Baek, kau tidak mahu kan mereka melihat mu terus bersedih seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ya! Dia harus berhenti menangis. Dia tidak mau ayah dan ibunya di sana melihatnya seperti ini. Dia mau ayah dan ibunya tenang di sana.

Baekhyun menghapus airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lelaki mungil itu berjungkuk di hadapan dua buah makam yang mempunyai foto ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Baekhyun meletakkan jambangan mawar putih di atas kedua makam tersebut. Dia terus menghapus air matanya yang sialnya tidak mahu berhenti mengalir.

"Eomma.. appa..hiks.. Aku harap kalian tenang di sana. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk menampung hidupku…Aku tidak yakin di usiaku yang baru 15 tahun, apa ada yang mahu mengambil ku bekerja, hiks… tapi aku akan berusaha..hiks… juga aku akan berusaha belajar agar aku bisa masuk ke _university_ seperti yang eomma appa inginkan…hiks…"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyeka air matanya, ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berbicara tersekat-tersekat menahan tangisannya.

"…Hiks… aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.. hiks.. eomma.. appa.. hiks.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Airmatanya turun lagi, membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Ak.. aku .. mencintai kalian..hiks.. eomma..appa..hiks.. satu saat nanti.. hikss.. kita pasti akan bertemu di surga.."

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya tanpa minat. Kebiasaannya ibu dan ayahnya akan menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah mereka, dan setelah itu mereka akan tertawa bersama-sama.

Tapi…

Hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya, Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada keceriaan lagi di rumah ini. Hanya ada dia dan kesunyiaan.

Tadi, sepulangnya dari makam, Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk menginap di rumahnya, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Dia tidak mahu menyusahkan Kyungsoo dan keluarganya lagi. Mereka sudah banyak membantu Baekhyun untuk mengurusi acara pemakaman ibu dan ayahnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Baekhyun menyentuh perlahan setiap barangan yang terletak di dalam ruangan kamar itu.

Jarinya terhenti di sebuah bingkai kaca yang menempatkan foto ibu, ayahnya dan dirinya. Dia mengambil foto yang berada di atas meja nakas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Baekhyun meneliti lekat foto ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum. Air matanya mulai menetes, dia mencium foto itu lama, sebelum mendakapnya erat.

" Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

Baekhyun bukanlah orang kaya. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahnya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai karyawan biasa. Ibunya hanya lah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Yah uang gajian yang di terima ayahnya hanyalah cukup-cukup untuk mereka bertiga.

Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun dia merengut tentang hal itu. Demi apa pun juga, dia merasa bahagia. Baekhyun bersyukur kerna tuhan telah memberikannya ayah dan ibu yang sangat baik.

Setiap hari di kediaman keluarga Byun akan dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dari mereka bertiga. Ayahnya pandai membuat lelucon, sering mengusik ibunya dan berakhirlah ibunya yang merajuk gara-gara ayahnya tidak habis-habis menggoda ibunya dengan cerita waktu muda mereka.

Namun rajuk ibunya tidak lama kerna setelah itu, ayahnya akan memujuk ibunya dengan gombalan yang membuat ibunya tersenyum malu. Baekhyun merasakan keluarganya penuh dengan kehangatan.

Tetapi kehangatan itu tidak lagi bisa dirasakannya sekarang. Baekhyun kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam waktu satu hari. Sudah satu minggu Baekhyun kehilangan orang tuanya. Setiap hari juga setiap detik Baekhyun merindukan mereka.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun saat dia merindukan ayah dan ibunya. Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di makam orang tuanya. Bercerita itu dan ini, seperti yang biasa di lakukannya saat orang tuanya masih hidup. Cuma bedanya, tidak ada lagi ayah dan ibunya yang akan menanggapi semua cerita-ceritanya.

"Eomma.. appa.. apa kalian baik-baik saja? Apa kalian berada di surga saat ini? Kalian jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo sentiasa menemaniku, keluarganya juga menjaga ku dengan baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dia berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo dan keluarganya kerna menjaganya selama satu minggu ini. Baekhyun bersyukur kerna masih lagi ada orang yang menyanyanginya.

"Eomma, appa.. hari ini ulang tahun ku yang ke-15. Tapi kalian tidak bersamaku untuk mengucapkannya."

Baekhyun berucap lirih. Dadanya berasa sesak saat melontarkan kalimat itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-berkaca. Mengingatkan ibu dan ayahnya tiada di sisinya saat ulanng tahunnya.

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di hadapan makam ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku pulang dulu eomma.. appa.. besok aku akan ke sini lagi oke? Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintai kalian."

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang membiru indah, dia tersenyum kecil berharap ayah dan ibunya dapat melihat dia sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun."

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

 **SEOUL – 2017**

"Kyaaa Byun Baekhyun, sarapannya sudah siap belum?! Aku sudah lapar tau!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar jeritan itu, tangannya sedang mengaduk-aduk sup rumpai laut di dalam panci, dia mencedok sedikit kuah supnya lalu di tuangkan di atas telapak tangannya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya saat di rasakan rasa supnya sudah pas.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menuangkan sup rumpai lautnya yang panas ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya ke meja makan yang juga sudah turut terhidang telur gulung, kimchi, dan nasi juga di meja itu telah di tempati oleh seorang gadis.

" Lama amat sih, kau mau aku mati kelaparan huh?" alih-alih menjawab Baekhyun meninggalkan gadis itu dan kembali ke dapur. Menurut Baekhyun, buang-buang waktu saja dia menanggapi gadis itu, mendingan dia membereskan peralatan memasaknya dan makan sarapannya lalu bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Kyaa kau mencueki ku ha?"

" Apa sih Joy, pagi-pagi udah ribut, kau menganggu tidur eomma saja."

"Haish, pasti sebentar lagi nenek sihir itu akan mengadu tentangku."

Baekhyun bermonolog , sambil menghabiskan sarapannya dengan santai sendirian di dapur. Ini sudah biasa berlaku kepada dirinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun sudah sebati dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Eomma.. Baekhyun membuat ku kesal. Ish."

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas saat mendengar rengekan dari Joy yang membuatkannya ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Satu.. Dua..Tiga." Baekhyun menghitung dengan perlahan.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Herm.. Sudah ku duga." Laki-laki mungil itu membuang nafasnya kasar saat namanya di panggil. Dia meletakkan peralatan makannya ke dalam tempat cucian pinggan dan berjalan Santai menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ada apa bibi?"

Baekhyun bertanya malas, dia sempat melirik Joy yang sedang menjelirkan lidah ke arahnya, lalu menatap wajah bibinya yang tiap hari terlihat seperti ketua kepada semua nenek sihir di dunia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Joy?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya bibi."

Wanita itu melototkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, yang tidak sedikit pun membuat Baekhyun merasa takut.

"Jika kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada anakku, kenapa dia bisa semarah ini?!"

Dengan wajah santai, Baekhyun menggedikkan kedua bahunya, membuatkan wanita itu merah padam menahan amarahnya.

"Oh ya bibi, aku ke sekolah dulu ya, Bye."

Baekhyun berjalan santai melewati bibinya yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Baekhyun harus ke sekolah sekarang dan dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mendengar omelan yang tidak bernas dari bibinya.

"KYAAA BYUN BAEKHYUN, KEMARI KAU! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! AWAS KAU!"

Baekhyun memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya, dan memutar lagu dengan keras. Sungguh, dia malas mau mendengar suara bibinya yang seperti _speaker_ rusak.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, Baekhyun tinggal bersama adik ibunya, Kim Taeyeon dan anaknya, Joy. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan rumah Baekhyun, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya.

Baekhyun sangat tahu tujuan mereka tinggal disini. Tidak lain tidak bukan mereka menginginkan uang _simpanan i_ bunya. Dan hingga detik ini, mereka sering mendesak Baekhyun untuk memberikan uang itu.

Sepanjang mereka tinggal bersama, Baekhyun sering di suruh Kim Taeyeon serta Joy untuk melakukan perkerjaan rumah. Baekhyun merasakan dia seperti bukan berada di rumahnya sendiri. Baekhyun terpaksa bekerja _part time_ sepulangnya dari sekolah untuk menampung kehidupan mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Kim Taeyeon dan anaknya, sering meminta uang dari Baekhyun dan bersenang-senang di atas uang hasil titik peluhnya.

Bekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, dia menghela nafasnya saat melihat langit perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap. Sepertinya hujan akan turun hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali laki-laki putih itu melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Dia mendengus saat melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang dilipatkan ke hadapan dada.

"Jangan merungut Sehun, menyetirlah dengan benar."

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika menerima teguran dari Chanyeol. Sehun sangat kesal sekarang. Seharusnya dia menjemput Luhan, kekasihnya, dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sarapan bersama-sama. Tapi dia harus membatalkan semuanya, ketika Chanyeol, sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan, menelfonnya jam 5 pagi, supaya menjemputnya dengan alasan Chanyeol tidak mempunyai mood untuk menyetir mobil, dan saat dirinya menolak, Chanyeol mengancamnya untuk memberitahu rahasianya kepada Luhan, bahwa dia menyimpan segudang poster wanita sexy di kamarnya.

Mobil Sedan hitam yang di pandu Sehun berhenti tepat ketika _traffic light_ bertukar merah. Sehun merungut sendirian saat dia menyadari mereka sudah hampir terlambat untuk ke kantor.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, tidak menggubris rungutan demi rungutan yang di keluarkan Sehun. Tetesan hujan mulai turun membasahi jalan. Mata besarnya memerhati orang-orang yang melintasi jalan dengan melindungi kepala mereka dari terkena air hujan, termasuk seorang laki-laki mungil dengan hoodie abu-abunya yang sedang berlari dengan cepat dan hampir tersandung yang entah mengapa berjaya menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk melihatnya. Itu sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"Hyung, apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

Chanyeol menatap sepupunya bingung. Sehun yang dapat melihat raut wajah bingung Chanyeol, memutarkan bola matanya malas.

' _Pasti mengelamun lagi.'_

"Aku bertanya kepadamu kita akan makan siang di mana nanti?"

"Terserah. Kau yang menentukan. Aku lagi malas untuk berpikir."

Setelah itu Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kembali yang membuat Sehun diam-diam menambahkan umpatannya terhadap Chanyeol, di dalam hati.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, saat dia mengipasi bajunya menggunakan tangannya. Bajunya basah terkena air hujan yang untungnya hujan pagi ini tidak turun dengan lebat.

"Baek kenapa baju mu basah?"

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?"

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap bajunya yang basah.

"Kau tahu kan mereka tidak membenarkan ku membawa keluar apa pun dari rumah itu, kecuali milikku?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun, laki-laki bermata bulat itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan membantu Baekhyun mengipasi bajunya yang basah.

"Pulang sekolah hari ini, apa kau mau mampir ke rumah ku Baek?"

"Maaf Kyung aku tidak bisa, aku harus bekerja."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti kondisi Baekhyun.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di sebuah restaurant yang menyajikan hidangan makanan barat. Sehun bilang dia ingin makan _beef steak_ untuk makan siangnya dan berakhirlah mereka berdua di sini untuk menikmati waktu makan siang.

Hampir 40 menit mereka menghabiskan masa, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali semula ke kantor mengingatkan masih banyak kerjaan yang harus di siapkan.

Mereka meninggalkan restaurant setelah selesai membayar bil makanan mereka, lebih tepat, Chanyeol yang membayarnya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun memekik senang kerana Chanyeol mentraktirnya.

"Ouch."

Seorang laki-laki mungil jatuh terduduk di hadapan mereka ketika dengan tidak sengaja laki-laki mungil itu menabrak Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari restaurant.

Laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan, dia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang sakit akibat terkena hentakkan keras di lantai marmar saat terjatuh.

"Kyaaa anak kecil, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong."

Sehun memarahi laki-laki mungil yang sibuk membersihkan debu-debu di celananya dengan kepala yang menunduk dengan hoodie yang menutupi sebahagian kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya diam memerhatikan laki - laki mungil itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Menyadari kecerobohannya, laki-laki mungil itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. memang kesalahannya kerna berlari dengan terburu-buru tadi.

"Maafkan aku, ahjusshi, aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku."

"Kyaa.. kyaaa.. siapa yang kau panggil ahjusshi eoh? aku masih muda tahu?"

Sehun lagi-lagi memarahi laki-laki munggil itu gara-gara memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjusshi. Heol apa dia setua itu, dia baru berusia 25 tahun ngomong-ngomong.

Laki-laki mungil itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dia memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Sehun.

"Kyaa ahjusshi, aku sedang tidak mengucapkan maaf kepadamu, aku sedang meminta maaf kepada ahjusshi ini, mengerti?"

Sehun bungkam. Tambah bungkam ketika laki-laki mungil menjulurkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Chanyeol dengan matanya yang masih menatap Sehun dan membuatkan Chanyeol automatis memundurkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang

Seumur hidupnya, ini baru pertama kali Sehun melihat seseorang yang begitu lancang menjulurkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Chanyeol. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol yang turut terkejut dengan perlakuan laki-laki mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku ne, ahjushhi?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming saat laki-laki mungil itu kini beralih menatap tepat ke matanya. Laki-laki mungil dengan _sweater_ hoodie abu-abu. Kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman sehingga menampilkan _smiley eyes_ di mata sipitnya.

Dan Chanyeol terpaksa menahan nafasnya ketika memandang wajah laki-laki mungil yang sedang tersenyum itu.

 **TBC**

 **Annyong~ Hai semua aku bawa ff baru buat kalian. Ini sebagai ff selingan sementara menunggu ff 'Yes! That Student Is My Husband' update. Semoga kalian terhibur. Selamat membaca**.

 **Btw.. ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari Goblin. Bukan plagiat, cuma panggilannya doang.. cuma mungkin di chap ini bnyk persamaannya, tp alur nya berbeda keseluruhan. kerna entah mngapa klau aq nonto goblin itu, pas eun tak manggil goblinnya ahjusshi .. jd ke ingat chanbaek. kkkkk**

 **Read Review?**


End file.
